According To Callie
by JennyLynn2012
Summary: While taking a break from hunting, Sam and Dean meet a seventeen year old girl named Callie. She's very sharp, very smart, and rude. She has no internal filter. She's cute and she knows she can get away with it. But Sam and Dean can see right through her sarcastic armour that barely disguises her hurt. NO SLASH. Possible Sam/OC or Dean/OC.
1. Prologue

Heads Up: This story is made purely to amuse my imagination, while I have writers block for Look After You. I've been working on this story for the past two days and I kind of already have it planned out. So it should get finished within the next few weeks, with a sequel shortly after. I just need a break from Look After You.

This is sort of a cross over between Supernatural and According To Greta. However it doesn't contain Greta, just her personality. You don't need to see the movie According to Greta to understand this story, it's actually better if you haven't.

Also, I don't own Supernatural or According to Greta.

3RD Person Point of View

For the past two months, Sam and Dean had been staying in Ocean Grove, New Jersey. After their last hunt, they decided they needed a break from the hunting world. They were both emotionally exhausted, but on top of that, Dean had hurt his shoulder pretty badly, and needed time to recover. So they both got jobs, down at Bubba Gumps.

Lou Hirano, was the owner and manager of the restaurant. He was a kind man, wanting to help Sam and Dean out. Since he was also shorthanded, it worked out perfectly. Both Dean and Sam got jobs as bartenders, since they were easy on the eyes. Occasionally one of them would join the wait staff on a busy night since they were short on waiters.

To their surprise, they actually found themselves liking the job. For so long they felt so abnormal, like they lost their humanity, but this brought it back, oddly enough.

However, their lives did not remain uneventful to say the least. The moment Callie Montgomery walked into the restaurant they knew their lives were changed forever. 'Callie' meant 'most beautiful', and there was no doubt that she lived up to her name.

Her attitude on the other hand, was less than beautiful. She's the kind of person that has no internal editor. She'll say whatever she wants to anybody. She knows she's cute, and she knows she can get away with it.


	2. Chapter 1

**Authors Note: **Anything in Italics are journal entries.

_June 21st. Exhile to Siberia. I mean New Jersey. Is there a difference? I can't tell. Isn't Siberia the place they send you to die? And from my experience, Ocean Grove isn't that much different. I think the median age is eighty-five with a life expectancy of, uh-eighty-six. Sounds about right to me._

_Thanks mom, thank you for buying me a one way ticket to hell. I mean grams and gramps mausoleum, where it smells like desiccated socks. Oh, I'm sure they're thrilled too. It'll just be one great summer of Chinese torture for all of us. Who cares anyway? Nobody. Actually, maybe Ocean Grove is the perfect place for me. _

_In fact when I get off this bus, I should just walk over to the pier and jump. End it all. Goodbye world, goodbye New Jersey! The truth is, if I weren't around, it would solve everyone's problems. Mom could really focus on saving marriage number nine, and my grandmother – well, she could spend her whole summer making those sea shell things, and gramps could finally finish fixing up that boat of his. _

_Yeah, grams definitely wouldn't care if I weren't around. I swear she has some serious anxiety issues. Maybe I should give her some of my pills. That's what I should do, make it easy on everyone. If I weren't here they're lives would be better. There's only one person who might actually care, but dad isn't around anymore. _

While, waiting for this boring bus ride to end, I had found my amusement. There was this guy snoring next to me with his mouth open. Every so often, I'd place a piece of newspaper on his tongue. When he finally woke up, he began coughing, trying to spit out the paper. Absolutely hilarious.

"Busses suck, huh?" I asked.

A few minutes later, I stepped off the bus. Hello, New Jersey! Good times, good times.

"Hi, sweetie!" Gramps greeting me.

"Callie, how nice to see you," Grams said.

"Gramps, grams, hi," I said uninterested. "You folks don't look so bad, in all things considered."

"Hello to you to Callie," Grams said in response to my snarky comment.

"Yeah, hello, hello," I said. "We all know why I'm here, no need to act thrilled about it."

The car ride to their house was less than entertaining.

"We're glad to have you, we really are," Gramps said.

"Yeah, well I didn't really plan on spending my summer in Jersey, in what might as well be a nursing home," I said.

"Well I guess you're glad to be out of school for the summer right?" he asked.

"If I cared one microbe about school," I shrugged, "I guess, yeah, it'd be some kind of relief."

"Well your mother said you were on the honor roll all year, even graduated a year early," he reasoned. "That's terrific. You should be proud of yourself. You'll get into a good college."

"Sure," I said sarcastically.

The fact is, I'm gonna kill myself before I turn eighteen so itt doesn't really leave much time for an undergraduate degree. See, I've been making this list of all the different way you can die: self-immolation, falling from a great height, I don't know about electrocution. I hear that your heart actually cooks and you puke up your melted guts.

At the same time, I've been making this list of things I wanna do before I die for instance, I wanna eat a bug, just to say that I did. Um, I wanna get into a fist fight with a grown man- don't ask. I wanna learn how to really paint. And maybe get a tattoo. As soon as I choose my method of death, I'm gonna cross as much off of my to do list as I can, and commit some kind of grizzly suicide. Voila! They won't have Callie to kick around anymore.

"Come on, Greta," Grams said as we pulled up to the house. Not that I'd ever admit it out loud, but the house wasn't that bad. Kind of cute in a way.

"Well look who it is, you certainly have grown up to be quite a pretty young lady, despite all that make up," an old lady said, walking up to me.

"Ms. Petcheski, nosey old bag," I muttered.

"What's that?" she asked turning her hearing aid up.

"I said isn't this heat a drag!" I said louder.

"A drag?" she asked. I nodded my head, annoyed. "Hey! Did you hear about that huge hunk of space junk that landed in some old ladies home, just about a month ago. Right here in Jersey!"

"Jersey?" she asked shocked. Of course she believed me.

"I mean the universe is just loaded with," I whispered so she couldn't here me. The second she turned her hearing up all the way I shouted, "Bam! Instantly vaporized."

When she glared at me, I deemed my mission complete and walked away. The second I stepped into the house, I saw seashells, everywhere.

"I left all your things upstairs sweetie," Gramps said walking by me. I nodded my head and made my way to my room. What a surprise it was to find seashells in there too. Not.

The first thing I did was open my suitcase and pull out all of my journals. There wasn't much hiding space available, so I just chose to put them under the mattress. As I was hiding them, I heard a meow, and my old cat came out from under the bed.

"Pernelli!" I said picking him up. "What's it like living with the mummies of Guanajuato? Do you ever get used to that smell? Hmm? You don't care, as long as someone feeds you and scoops your litter. It's a pretty good deal. What life are you on anyway?"

Gently, I set him down. I could hear a teapot steaming through the vent on the floor and realized I could also hear my grandparents talking about me.

"I'm trying not to be judgmental, Joseph. But she's a handful," Grams said.

"Oh, Katherine, it's only three months," Gramps said. "September will be here before you know it. You know who she reminds me of at this age?" he asked.

"Karen," she answered. Shocked, my head went up and hit the table.

"I am nothing like my mother! Nothing!" I shouted through the vent.

Awhile later they called me down for lunch. Can you say awkward? My knee kept bouncing just waiting to get out of there.

"Hey Gramps, can I bum a twenty?" I asked, chewing on my food. Just as he went to pull it out good ol' Grams stopped him.

"Greta, we have rules in this house," Grams told me. "I assume your mother told you about them."

"Yeah, I'm sure she did," I smirked, "But I'm also sure, I wasn't paying attention."

"Oh, well, then listen to me," she began. "Now you can have a very nice summer here, but it won't be without structure and supervision. Now, if you want to have spending money, you're going to have to get a job. And there will be a ten PM curfew. And you're not permitted beyond the town lines, especially not to Asbury Park. That's no place for you. So does all of that sound fair to you?"

"Let me tell you how this works:" I laughed, "I go where I want when I want with whom I want. And I don't come home until I want to. Now that's how it works at Karen's. So if you've got a problem with it, take it up with her. She's the one who dumped me you two anyway. Okay? Let's just do each other a favor, and stay out of each other's way. This summer will be over before we know it. Deal? Deal."

**Author's Note:**

Sam and Dean should be coming up in the next chapter. Please review and subscribe! :)


	3. Chapter 2

**Authors Note: **_Anything in Italics are journal entires._

Not even three hours after getting here, I was already bored. So I did what any normal teenager would do: I plopped myself down on the couch and turned on the TV. But every channel I turned it to was static. Groaning, I got up from the couch and founds Grams, in her little art room.

"Can I help you?" she asked turning to me.

"There's something majorly wrong with the cable. I think you ought to call and light a fire under someone's ass," I said.

"We don't have cable," she said.

"Wait, say that again," I said.

"I said we don't have cable," she repeated.

"How do you survive without cable?" I asked shocked.

"Oh, yeah, it's really tough Callie, sometimes we cry ourselves to sleep at night," she said sarcastically. "You know you can always rent video tapes."

"Video tapes?" I asked. "Come on, who lives like this?"

"Oh stop the histrionics Callie, for goodness sakes, there's so much to do around here! There's the whole ocean right there! Take my bicycle, ride along the boardwalk, then you won't have time for TV," she said.

"So you want me to sacrifice reality TV for purely impurical experiences?" I asked.

"Yeah, that's my recommendation," she smiled.

"Fine," I said and walked away.

_Ocean Grove. More like Ocean Grave. No wonder Mom left this place when she was seventeen. It's so passé. I'll make her pay for this torture when I get home. That is, if I make it home. _

I spent a good hour walking along the shore. It got warm, so I decided to take a dip in the cool water. I didn't even care that I didn't have a suit. When I was done, I started walking along the boardwalk, coming across a restaurant with a help wanted sign out. I shrugged my shoulders, deciding to give it a shot.

"The way I see it, what does experience have to do with anything? I mean I've been served by a thousand waitresses and the job just doesn't seem that tough. I'm sure it has its nuances just like anything else, but I'll figure it out," I said to the manager, smiling.

"You're soaking wet," he said sipping his water.

"Oh, come on, Lou! I'd say the wet t-shirt look definitely trumps experience," a random worker said.

"Does he have all of his shots?" I asked.

"Let me get you can application," he tried.

"What the hell for? It's a yes or no decision," I argued.

"Not really. It's-," he began.

"Lou, give her the job. You're gonna give it to her anyway," another worker said.

"Zip it, Sam," Lou said.

"See, this is how it works, you ask him something, he pretends to chew on it. He can't say no to nobody, so you got the job. Don't even worry about it," Sam said.

"I don't need your help," I said.

"I'm trying to help you. Hell, I don't even know you. I'm trying to help Lou. One more night that he's shorthanded, he's gonna develop and ulcer and it's gonna be problematic for all of us," Sam said.

"Get back to the dungeon you," Lou said.

"I'm just saying, man. I'm just saying," Sam said walking away.

"I can start tomorrow. Would you like me here at four o'clock?" I asked.

"Um-," he began.

"Or how about lunch? Then I can learn everything. It'll be all good," I interrupted.

"Uh-," he began again.

"Great, see you then," I said walking away. As I was walking away I could hear the last things Sam and Lou said.

"That girl's trouble," Sam said.

"I think I just hired her," Lou said. Smirking I walked out the door.

By the time I got home, it was ten thirty. Surprisingly my grandparents were sitting on the porch playing cards.

"Oh my god, you guys are still awake?" I asked. "You do realize it's past nine right?"

"You do realize that you missed dinner?" Grams asked. I shrugged my shoulders.

"Why are you all wet?" she asked.

"Oh, I went swimming. New York doesn't use that ocean as a toilet do they? Is my hair starting to turn green?" I asked.

"Callie, your mother called, you were supposed to let her know that you got down here alright," Gramps said.

"Well did you tell her that I was still alive?" I asked.

"Why don't you tell her. There's a phone on the piano," Grams said. Sighing, I went inside and dialed home.

"It's me, what do you want?" I asked, as my fingers skimmed over the piano keys.

"I see you survived the bus trip after all," she said.

"I'd rather have ferried across the River Styx," I said.

"How's my old room look? Does she still have her sea shells everywhere?" she asked ignoring my last comment.

"It's a shell hole, Mom," I said. "Why are you doing this to me?"

"You know why. We've discussed this. Edgar and I are trying to sort things out," she said.

"Well you sorted me right out of there didn't you?" I asked.

"Callie, I am trying to save my marriage," she said.

"You would have better luck trying save the polar ice caps, mom," I said raising my voice. "Why is it that your marriage only works when I'm not there?"

"You noticed that too, huh?" she chuckled. I was near tears now. "I'm sorry I didn't mean-"

"Take as much time as you need, ok, Karen? Sort things out, shuffle them together, do whatever the hell it is you need to do to try and save this marriage, ok? I'm here and I'm fine. Don't even worry about me. I'm fine!" I said angrily and hung up. I kept a hold of the phone trying to pull myself together. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see Grams staring at me.

I didn't say anything else that night, just retired up to my room, to pretend like nothing happened.

_If dad was alive, we'd do stuff, like paint. Maybe I'd be friends with the kid down the street. Him and mom would argue about petunias instead of money. If dad was alive, he'd teach me how to play the guitar. If dad was alive._


End file.
